


Boy Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Armin overhears the other guys talking about girls while trying to sleep and finds himself feeling strange when they mention a certain someones name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The boys don't reflect my view on the girls. I love them all.

Armins eyes just refused to stay shut. At this rate, he’d never get a good nights sleep, and Lord knows he needed one. He turned yet again (he assumed he’d been tossing and turning all night) to find that Eren wasn’t in bed with him. That didn’t really surprise him as Eren was famous for his late night ‘potty breaks’, but just as he shut his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time, he heard something that did arouse his curiosity: Voices.

“Christa’s a cutie.”

 

“Cute? Dude, she’s gorgeous.”

 

“Oh yeah, ten out of ten would intimately hug.”

 

“How about Sasha?”

 

“Sasha? She’s pretty..but um-”

 

“She eats like a hog.”

 

“Shut up, Sasha’s awesome.”

 

“It wasn’t an insult, dude, I was just stating facts.”

 

“Well, did you have to be so rude about it, you-”

 

“-Okay! What do you guys think about Annie?”

 

“Hot and dangerous, just how I like my wo- Jeez Bertholdt, why are you staring at me like that?!”

 

“Ymir. Let’s talk about Ymir.”

 

“Let’s not.”

 

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.”

 

“Connie, sh!”

 

“Keep it down, you’re gonna get us in trouble!”

 

“We just don’t talk about Ymir..”

 

They’re talking about girls..? Armin thought to himself, rolling over to lay on his back, his eyes now glued to the ceiling. Of all the things to worry about in a world like this.. He had never really understood why the other boys liked to waste their time talking about girls the way they did. They were just people. And even he knew, you shouldn’t get too attached to people, especially in their situation. Any of those girls could be killed on any given day. It was better not to get romantically involved with any of them, it’d surely only lead to heartbreak. The blond sighed, feeling glad he’d never thought of a girl in such a way. Actually, that wasn’t completely true. Sometimes he thought about..

 

“Mikasa,” one of the boys Armin didn’t know the name of chirped, as thought he had read his mind, “How about Mikasa?” He heard Eren groan as Jean spoke up, “She’s unlike any girl I’ve ever seen.”

 

That was true. Armin agreed with him on that. Being the last of her kind, Mikasa didn’t really blend in too easily with the other girls when it came to appearance. Her facial features were unique and even her hair was different. Mikasa was just…

 

“Beautiful,” Another boy said, taking the words out of Armin’s mouth. Hums of agreement filled the room and it made Armin feel strange. It was like there were butterflies in his stomach, but not the good kind. That made him worry…was he getting sick? It didn’t feel like sickness, but there weren’t any other logical explanations for it.

 

“And have you seen her body?” Someone added, making the sick feeling increase. “She’s got some rock hard abs.” Armin felt his face grow hot as the other guys began describing her abs and how cool it was she had them and blah blah blah. Without realizing it, he had somehow subconsciously gotten up and made his way over to where the other were huddled together. He waited for each one to notice his presence before simply saying, “You guys really should be sleeping,” and walking out.

 

Armin kept walking for a while, replaying what had just happened over and over again in his head. What had caused that reaction? He hadn’t cared when they talked about the other girls, so why was Mikasa any different? And why did he feel so weird hearing them talk about her?

 

A few minutes passed before he heard footsteps behind him. They sounded familiar, almost like…Reiner. Armin stopped in his tracks, turning to face the brawnier boy with confusion all over his face. What now?

 

“Hey Armin, is something wrong?” Reiner asked, stopping just in front of him. Armin shrugged, not meeting the others eyes. Is something wrong?  He wasn’t sure, his face felt warm and his stomach felt weird and Armin really hoped he wasn’t catching a cold because that would be ba-

 

“Are you blushing?” Reiner blurted out, beginning to realize what the problem was. “Is it because you like one of the girls?”

 

Armin shook his head fiercely, “No! I- No!”

 

“It is, huh? Which one? Sasha?”

 

“No!”

 

“Annie? I bet it’s Annie.”

 

“No!”

 

“Christa then?”

 

“No!”

 

“………..Ymir..?!”

 

“No!!”

 

“….So is it Mikasa?”

 

Armin felt his face get even hotter, making Reiner give laugh of satisfaction, slapping the other on the back. “You like Mikasa! I can’t believe I didn’t see that one coming!” 

 

“I-I don’t..!” Armin stuttered, struggling to get the words out. He didn’t like her like that. Or at least he didn’t think so. He tried explaining it to Reiner, but the taller blond wouldn’t listen. 

 

“We should head back before someone catches us." 

 

"You go on.. I’ll catch up.”

 

“Alright. Oh, and Armin?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Reiner smirked, turning and sprinting away. 

 

Armin blushed, watching the other disappear. “….Thanks.”


End file.
